Eddy Lomazzo
Eddy Lomazzo (えぢろまっぞ Edi Lomazzo) is a prominent member of God Eater. Not much is known about his history other than fact that he was a very powerful Dark Mage. He is known as the Bloodstained Eddy (血染めのえぢ Chizome no Edi) for his brutality. In fact, the Magic Council has labeled him a First-Class Dangerous Creature (一階層の物騒生物 Ichi Shokai no Bussō Seibutsu), even more dangerous than most, if not all of demons.'' Appearance Eddy is a man with more than three hundred kilograms of pure muscle and a towering height of more than two and a half meters. He has slicked back red hair and a large number of vertical wrinkles on his forehead, due in large part to his almost constant scowl. Eddy's most distinct feature is his half 'glasgow smile', forming a large ragged tear from his lips all the way to his ear on the left side of his face, exposing all the teeth on that side. His entire body is littered with scars from when he fought and killed his foster mother, the dragon Zephyra. Unsurprisingly, he sports a simple style of clothing. It consists of a tight-fit sleeveless shirt, pants and combat boots, with the colors varying. He says it's because it's easy to move in them. Personality Eddy is described as the most savage of God Eater, someone who does not stop until there is nothing left. Out of everyone in the guild he seems to only get along with its master, Dante as they share a mutual respect for each other's strength. Ikaruga shows unusual disdain towards him, Cobra and Erigor are indifferent and prefer not to speak to him unless it's necessary, while Kageyama and Sho are absolutely terrified by him, although Sho seems to respect him as well. Eddy especially hates "cocky people", and is shown to be hotheaded and belligerent, always wanting to fight or compete with Dante. He also doesn't like to speak about his foster mother, Zephyra and would get unusually violent if the subject is brought up in any way. When Dante asked him about it, he just coldly replied to never mention that subject again. He is a violent, vicious and ruthless fighter that shows no mercy to his enemies, no matter what. Especially when enraged and cannot see a bad opportunity for a fight. He can be serious when the situation calls for it however. When Dante discussed about how the guild should proceed with their plans, he mentioned that although normally he would be all for fighting the Magic Council, the situation would become more complicated if they were noticed by them. History Magic & Abilities Natural Abilities Magic Abilities Dragon Slayer Magic (滅竜魔法 (ドラゴンスレイヤー)Metsuryū Mahō (Doragon Sureiyā)): Eddy, so far, uses an unknown form of Dragon Slayer Magic. It is quite powerful however, as it can easily send someone on the level of Dante flying and severely damage him. His dragon foster parent's name is Zephyra. *'Dragon's Roar': Eddy releases an energy beam of his element from his mouth to attack the target. It seems to possess considerable power, as it managed to damage Dante while he was using Phantom King. Trivia * Eddy's last name, Lomazzo, according to the author's knowledge, means I'll kill you. Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Mage Category:Independent Mage Category:S-Class Mage Category:Male Category:Caster-Mage Category:Zikimura